Many common video systems include video cameras and video processing systems. Video control systems receive and process streams of video or images which are captured by video cameras. Many of these video systems process and store video in digital form. The video processing system may perform many different processes on the video including: storing, transferring, compressing, thinning, or various types of video analytics processes. The video system may also control the video cameras by sending pan, tilt, zoom, or other instructions to the video cameras.
Video systems are often used for surveillance, security, or other types of monitoring uses. In these applications, many video cameras may be used and these cameras may even be spread among multiple physical locations. A user in a single location may wish to view video from various locations by selecting from among the multiple video cameras. The user may wish to make the video camera selection based on information about where the camera is located or the scene the camera is covering. In some cases, a user may wish to view video from cameras in a particular sequence in order to follow the movement of a person or an object through an area.